


Bill Foreman

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family Reunions, Gen, Reunions, bills mom, susan is bills mom, the Doctor is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: The Doctor went to get the pictures for Bill of her mom. He instead is greeted by someone from his past.





	Bill Foreman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guy not my original idea but wanted to put my own spin on it p.s. I don't own doctor who or this would be canon 100%. hope you like it look at the other story with this idea there really good. I repeat not my idea. Still hope you like it. Comment what you think should happen next plz and tell me how to improve my writing LLAP

"But if someone's gone do pictures really help?" the word Bill said rang in the Doctors ears like church bells. It nagged at him throughout the cold winter day. He knew what he had to do. He had to break the promise if just for just a moment. The put in the time and place in to the TARDIS and off he went. When he had gotten out he was greeted to a park filled with people trying to get for place to place. He started to walk around then he saw a woman that had a striking resemblance to Bill pushing a stroller with a baby in it. He felt a presence that he has not felt for a very long time.' It can't be her' he thought. He lost her so long ago. His granddaughter, Arkytior. When they had first gotten to earth she decided for then on to go by Susan. 'That can't be her,' but when he saw her eye he saw the young time lady he had lost. It was her.

"Can I help you," the women had stopped asked him. He realized he had been staring for way too long for it to be normal.

He could not stop himself for what he said next "Hello Susan." He saw her froze up and was now just staring at him.

"Grandfather," she whispered as if the words were difficult to say out loud.


End file.
